


Didn't Know If It Was Day or Night

by Spot_On60



Category: A-Team, The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: Halloween is just around the corner and Hannibal needs a little intimate help.





	

The team had been in New York for the past two weeks, hired by a cab company whose competitor was resorting to ever increasingly dangerous tactics to push them out of business. They thought they were closing in on a resolution. But at this point negotiations had broken down and gone nowhere and it was time to bring out the big guns.

As they often did, make that whenever they could, two rooms were secured for the four men. BA and Murdock sharing one, Hannibal and Face in another. Face did his best to arrange for a double in the former case and single in the latter as he did for this trip.

He had actually outdone himself. Both rooms were suites with separate living and bed rooms. Each also had a kitchen and dining area. They were designed for extended stay guests of a month or more. Though they wouldn't be staying that long, it didn't take much charm for Face to wheedle the rooms out of the man at the desk. The young man who had visibly sucked in his lower lip after looking into those blue eyes.

The rooms adjoined and they were able to open a door between. Said door was under the control of their leader. If he wanted time alone with or without his man he decided when the door would be closed. Each evening he would close it as they retired. Each morning he opened it as the four prepared for their day. By some unstated or possibly unconscious sense of duty Hannibal had taken on the responsibility.

Most evenings since they had arrived at the Big Apple, Face made attempts to christen their room as only the two men could. Each time had ended the same, with Hannibal bringing his lover to climax with his mouth or hand. That is, except for the nights he bottomed for his younger man.

Hannibal, on the other hand, had been having some difficulties.

"This is getting embarrassing," the older of the two stated as he lay on his back with a hand over his eyes.

"Come on John, we all run into it sometimes," soothed Temp.

"For two weeks?!" He was now seriously thinking he should pay a visit to Mo Sullivan when they returned to California. He could use the excuse he was scouting their next job for his absence. He didn't want to worry Temp by telling him he was visiting the doctor.

Temp was doing his best to cajole, but he already was worried. They were, after all, a couple of middle aged men. Prime time to have medical issues rear their heads. Issues that shouldn't be ignored.

Face rolled up to Hannibal, head on his chest, arm draped over his waist, "Goodnight, Beau."

Hannibal kissed the top of his head, "G'night, Babe."

He listened as Face's breaths came more deeply and his fingers twitched lightly. Running his hand up Temp's back the younger man mewled in his slumber. Hannibal stared at the ceiling and fretted for the next hour before sleep finally claimed him too.

 

The following day Hannibal found himself lost in Hell's Kitchen. It was suppose to be easy. Go pick up the part and return it to BA. Shouldn't have taken more than an hour. Instead he was driving about with a GPS that seemed intent on scrambling him.

Not sure if his screaming at the contraption really made the difference but the direction finder finally stopped guiding him in erratic circles and was sending him South on 9th Ave. It tried Hannibal's patience again when it circled him around 38th St. to 7th Ave, the heart of the garment district, then back around on 37th.

"You bitch," Hannibal grumbled when he found himself back at 9th. He knew he was in the garment district when he had passed a store called Mood Fabrics. He was familiar with it from Face's obsession with the show Project Runway. Hannibal made a pact with himself not to mention it to the younger man. He'd never hear the end of it, taking away what could be Face's only opportunity to pet Swatch the dog. This especially after Hannibal insisted he didn't need to accompany Hannibal on his errand.

Again making his way along 9th the female voice he had come to despise instructed him to turn left on 34th. He'd had enough as he passed the Empire State Building at 5th. He turned left when he saw a street sign that read "Vine St." and was greeted by an empty parking space a third of the way down the block.

He didn't know exactly why he pulled up along side it, but practicing his parallel parking skills gave him the respite he needed. He finally switched off the GPS when she announced, "You have reached your destination."

Unbuckling his seat belt he pulled his phone from his jacket pocket to call Temp. Needed to let them know he was running late. Hannibal began vibrating upon seeing zero bars. _How the hell do you not have cell service in New York City??_ Looking around he saw he was parked in front of a bar called The $3 Tavern. The second story boasting Psychic Readings By Dea.

Getting out of the car he was hoping the bartender would not only give him directions but also let him use their phone. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly when he found the door to the tavern locked. Backing up on the sidewalk he saw the door leading to the upstairs establishment.

Climbing the stairs he recalled his brief brush with hippydom as a teenager. It being brought on by the scent of burning sandalwood incense. The door opened without pause. Looking around the unoccupied room, Hannibal called out a hello.

A woman maybe twenty years his senior emerged from a doorway. "How may I help you?"

"I'm afraid I'm lost." Hannibal said with a chuckle.

"You're not lost, dear. You're right here," she said with a smile that flashed, amongst yellowing teeth, a single gold cap.

Another huff of humor and he continued, "I need to find my way back to Vine Street just South of DUMBO in Brooklyn. I'm assuming this isn't the same street, being on this side of the bridge."

"What intersection are you looking for?"

"Everit and Vine."

"You're correct. You're on the wrong side of the bridge. This is 34th and Vine."

Hannibal waited for more, but that appeared to be it. "Could you tell me the best way to get to the bridge? Once I cross it I'll be fine."

"But you haven't been fine for weeks, now have you?" She stepped forward and reached for his hand. Hannibal instinctively pulled back. "There there. A big strong soldier of a man like you couldn't be afraid of little ole me." She smiled sweetly, tipping her head, turning it slightly to the side.

Hannibal blinked. It was exactly the way Temp smiled at him. A smile reserved only for him. His trepidation slid into a warm and familiar comfort.

"Give me your hand child. Let Madame Ruth have a look."

Hannibal didn't realize he had extended his hand until it was held out in front of him, palm up.

She took it in her own, running the tips of the fingers from her other hand down the palm. "I'm so sorry for your troubles. Living on the move must be a hard way to go."

"Yes it can be," he found himself agreeing.

"You are lucky to have your love with you, by your side."

"Yes. I'm very grateful for that." It didn't even register with him this woman had no way of knowing these things.

"It's good to see you've found a door to a bit more control. How nice for you." Hannibal furrowed his brow, not following her. "I truly wish I could ease the pressures your living circumstances are putting on you, but it's beyond me." She smiled. It was warm and genuine. "I can, however, help you with the more pressing need." She turned his hand over and patted the back after tracing a symbol there. "Wait here. I'll only be a moment." She let go of his hand and was ducking back through the doorway.

Hannibal mentally shook himself. It felt like he was coming out of a daze. Calling toward the door he said, "I don't mean to trouble you. If you could just point me to the bridge I'll be on my way."

Returning to the room Hannibal assessed her. She wore conservative street clothes, a slim skirt and cardigan sweater over a crisp white button down. Her intricate and dangling earrings were incongruous to the rest of her attire. They seemed to match her dark gypsy-like complexion and features more than her actual ensemble. "I want you to have this." She placed in his hand a small vial, a little, light blue, glass bottle with a screw on cap. Closing his fingers around it she told him, "I call Viagra Love Potion Number Seven. But this, my dear, is of my own making. Newly improved it is a notch above my Love Potion Number Eight." She firmly held his hand closed around the glass cylinder.

"I'm really not interested in any products. I just need directions."

"You just warm it in your hand for a few more seconds. You'll find it will lead you to where you want to go."

Soothing and kind didn't begin to describe the caring expression she projected with her eyes. Hannibal had a tick of concern, but couldn't put weight to it. Not until he was lowering his hand back from his mouth did he put together he had just swallowed the contents of the vial.

He was staring blankly at the little container. The remainder of the contents coated the walls of the cylinder and began to bleed down the sides of the interior to pool at the bottom, so much so it seemed the bottle was refilling. It reminded him of India ink. And the aroma, smelled like turpentine, yet he had no strange taste in his mouth.

"On your way." She was shooing him out the door. "Your young man is waiting for you."

Back on the sidewalk, he again had the sensation of coming out of a daze. Looking around it came to him, not only hadn't he gotten directions, he didn't ask to use the phone either. He returned to the door but now found it locked. A voice behind him said, "Dea's on vacation. Went with her sister to Cancun."

"I was just talking with Madame Ruth..."

"Madame Ruth? She hasn't lived here in ages." He moved past Hannibal and went to the door of the bar, fishing keys out of his pocket. Hannibal was overcome with a need to accost this man, just one little kiss....and his cell rang in his pocket. Pulling it and his car keys out he answered, "Temp! Sorry I'm..."

"You better be sorry! Where the hell have you been? BA got tired of waiting for you at the garage and has been stomping around here for the past four hours." This was confirmed by the sounds of the big guy yelling in the background. "I'm about ready to start calling him 'Rampage'."

"I'm sorry Temp." He looked at the vial in his hand. "I'll tell you about it when I get there. Hope BA hasn't been too bad."

"Murdock's trying to get him to go out for pizza and a movie."

Hannibal unlocked and opened the car door. Sitting he said, "So I may luck out in not seeing him when I get there."

Face laughed, "Chances are good."

"I'll see you soon."

"I'll be waiting for you."

And with that Hannibal felt his cock twitch.

There was a cop on the corner of 34th. He could see him in his rear view and thought of asking him for directions. But when his breathing became rapid and he felt light contractions just under his... _Jeezus, what are you doing, Hannibal?_ Had he approached the officer he couldn't rely on his self control and may very well have been arrested for lewd behavior.

Pulling out onto the street he had a whiff of Temp's scent. _Must be on my clothes._ At the end of the block the street sign told him he was on 2nd Avenue not Vine Street. How had he gotten that wrong? Beside, hadn't Madame Ruth said he was at 34th and Vine? Whatever. He followed 2nd until Houston St. where he saw the name changed on the other side of the intersection.

Looking left then right he again could smell Face's essence in the car. Looking left again, the aroma was gone. Looking right it all but slapped him. He turned right. At the first intersection, when he saw the street sign for Bowery, he was hit with it again. He turned left.

Face's scent had receded as he drove South on Bowery until the aroma began building once again the closer he came to Worth St. He turned right and followed his nose to Lafayette St. and the signs leading to the bridge.

Crossing the bridge Hannibal's thoughts of Face filled his head while blood flooded his groin. The closer he got to the hotel, the more distracted he became. He felt he was moving on autopilot. His cock was throbbing, feeling trapped and uncomfortable. He had a single thought in his head. He needed out of the car. He needed Temp.

As he entered the parking garage for the hotel he had a question flash through his head. Was it still daylight, or had the sun gone down? Pulling into a parking space under the hotel it seemed Temp's scent was overwhelming. Everything else was strangled out of mind. Hannibal needed him. Needed him now.

Face was cooking dinner in the little kitchenette when he entered the room, "Whoa, easy there Hannibal. Someone's going to get burned." Hannibal had come up behind him, setting his hands on the cook's shoulders he all but mauled his neck and what he could reach of Temp's jaw.

"Shut it off," Hannibal ordered.

"It's sloppy joes, your favorite. Need to brown the beef," Face replied through a happy smile while he scraped the pan with a spatula.

Hannibal had to admit it smelled wonderful. But not as wonderful as Temp did when he wrapped his arms around him from behind. He took in his lover's scent, secreting his nose and lips to Temp's neck under his shirt collar. One hand moving down to clutch at his crotch.

"Really John. I'll have this finished in no time and it can just sit and simmer," Face was laughing at the groping.

"Later," was all Hannibal could manage as he reached forward and turned off the burner. "This can wait. I can't." He moved a little to the side, thrusting his bulge into Face's hip.

"Uh, okay." Face was totally caught off guard by this turn of events. "Can you wait long enough to get to the bed?"

"No." With that Hannibal took him by the hand, half dragging him to the living room.

"Just a few more steps and we'll be in the bedroom," Temp tried.

Hannibal didn't answer. He only took the younger man into a fierce and demanding kiss.

"On your knees," Hannibal growled in his ear before taking the lobe in his teeth. He knew Face was hypersensitive to the wet sounds of him kissing or speaking directly into his ear.

"Desperate for a blow job, are we?"

"No," he answered brusquely. "On your knees and bend over the chair."

Temp had nothing. He smiled a smiled that clearly said, "Yesssss!"

"Dammit!"

Face was on his knees on the floor unbuttoning his jeans and pulling at the zipper as he looked up and back over his shoulder, "What?"

"I meant to grab the butter."

Face turned and sat on the floor, jeans unzipped and open, looking up at Hannibal when he started laughing. He couldn't help it. Hannibal looked somewhere between stricken and torn, but all over desperate. He took John's hand when offered and was helped to his feet.

"Come here, Babe." John held Temp's face in his hands as he kissed him.

"What's this all about, Beau?"

Hannibal dug something out of his pocket. When he held his hand up to show Face, he fumbled. The little vial hit the edge of the coffee table and broke.

They both looked at the glass container, now broken in half. Hannibal was surprised to see it had been completely empty. His hands went back to Face's neck. The panicked urgency was draining from him the longer he had contact with his man, but the physical longing and stirrings had remained. He took Temp's hands and guided them around his neck. "Hold on."

Bending his knees to circle Temp under and around his rear he lifted. His lover caught right on to the program. Holding tight around John's neck and wrapping him with his legs he was carried to the bedroom.

Hannibal meant to drop him on the bed, but Face didn't let go, taking them both down. Always taking his role of leader to heart, with one hand on Temp's chest he said, "Much as I don't want to take my hands off you, that door needs to be closed and locked."

Face burst out laughing. "Yes it does."

Hannibal closed and locked the door. Upon turning around he found Face undressing.

"Hey, what was in that vial?"

Hannibal was now laying his man down on the bed. "I think it's called Love Potion Number Nine."

"Well whatever's in it, it seems to work."

There was no more talk. Their lips were otherwise occupied.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please let me know by clicking kudos or leaving a comment.


End file.
